Secrets and Scars
by Degrassifan1991
Summary: Lies, scars and pain. Can Eli be there when Clare needs him the most? Rated M for language and some content.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"You're such a bitch!" Her father yelled and followed it up by throwing and breaking something.  
"I can't believe you're doing this to me, to Clare!" She heard her mother scream as something else was flung and smashed.  
"Clare knows I love her, but it's you that I can't stand!"

Clare found herself sitting on the edge of the bathtub in her personal bathroom. She was looking at the rusted razor blade that sat on the counter, debating what she wanted to do. Her fingers traced the scars; the ones that she wished didn't exist.

She got up and walked the two steps to the counter and picked up the razor. Thinking of how she got away with it the last time, before Alli helped her break the habit. She gently rested the razor against the pale skin of her wrist, willing herself to slice her porcelain skin, wanting to see the familiar trickle of red blood that would run down into her palm, wanting to feel the relief she felt as the pain gave her something else to focus on.

But to her surprise, she couldn't do it. Her hand shook violently, causing her to drop the razor blade with a sickening clink as it hit the porcelain bowl of the sink.

She sat back on the edge of the tub and put her head in her hands.

"I can't do this again. I hid it well last time, but I can't do it again. I just can't."

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and scrolled to the one person in her phone that knew what was going on with her parents

Clare pressed the send button and put the phone to her ear, praying that he would pick up. She needed him more than ever right now.

"Lo?" He sounded groggy, like she woke him up.  
"Eli?" It took him a second to recognize the voice.  
"Blue eyes? What's wrong?"

Clare stumbled over her words, trying to find what she wanted to say.

"Clare?" She didn't know what she wanted to say so she just blurted out what came to mind.  
"I need you, Eli." She could hear him struggle to sit up. She must have woken him up.

"Where are you?" She heard the door downstairs slam and listened as both of her parents cars started up and drove off in different directions.

"I'm at home alone."  
"I'll be there soon, don't go anywhere."  
"I won't, I promise."

She closed her phone and left her bathroom. She made her way over to her bed and laid down. Clare didn't know what to do anymore.

**A/N: I know this isn't much, but it's just the beginning. This is my first fanfiction on here so I'm hoping it does good! I love to have at least 5 reviews before I post the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It wasn't long before she heard the familiar rumble of the vintage black hearse that Eli drove. Morty is what he named it.

She could remember the time Eli and Fitz had gotten into it, Fitz ripping off Morty's hood ornament. Eli wasn't happy. That was one of the first times that she found Eli turning to her as a means of keeping himself calm.

A low rap of knuckles on Clare's door knocked her out of her thoughts. But she didn't bother to get up to let him in.

He cracked open her door just enough to stick his head in. But her appearance is what frightened him the most.

In one swift movement he flung the door open and was kneeling by her bed, running his fingers through her hair. She shuttered as chills ran down her back. They weren't bad chills though; they were the chills that made her feel safe, especially with Eli near.

He let his hand slide down until it rested on her hip. He looked into her eyes, the beautiful blue eyes that he fell in love with. He saw that they held no life, no sparkle. That's when Eli knew something was really wrong.

"Clare, what's wrong?" She shook her head and sat up stiffly. She had been hiding the scars for so long, knowing that Eli would be devastated when he found out. The hurt it would cause him would put Clare in even more pain.

"Edwards, tell me what's wrong." He swiftly changed his position from kneeling in front of her to sitting next to her on the bed. She didn't want to bring up the past. But she felt that if she didn't, he'd find out somehow and she'd lose him.

"Eli, I…I…" she gulped as she felt her stomach start to turn.  
"I'm…" she shook her head, trying to get the sour taste out of her mouth.  
"You can tell me anything, you know that, Clare."  
"I used to be a cutter, Eli." She spit out. She was disgusted with herself. She used to look down upon people who used to do those types of things.

She found it in herself to look at Eli and she hated what she saw. All the color had drained out of his face. His Emerald green eyes held no life, no sparkle. They resembled her eyes, and she hated herself for it.

She pulled up the sleeve of her sweater and watched as his eyes drifted to her wrist. Clare watched as Eli gently grasped her hand and pulled her wrist closer to his face. He gently kissed every scare her wrist held.

Clare put her head in the hand that Eli wasn't holding. She couldn't believe how calm he was.

"Eli, I'm sorry." His eyes met her and that's when he lost all sense of control.  
"How could you do this, Clare? How could you cut yourself? How could you keep something like this from me?"

Tears prickled in her eyes and the corners of her mouth pulled down into a frown. She wished she hadn't had said anything. But with summer approaching it was getting harder to hide the scars.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to disappoint you. I didn't want to worry you. I just…I just…" her voice broke off as a heart wrenching sob broke through her lips.

Eli wrapped his arms around Clare and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He held her while she cried. Not knowing the pain she went through, nor knowing the pain she's still going through.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Eli." she kept muttering, not really knowing what to say.

"It's ok, Clare, shh, shh, it's ok." He whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. She continued to cry, with heart wrenching sobs. Eli ran his hand over Clare's back. He tried everything he could think of to stop her sobs.

Clare wiggled out of Eli's grip and wiped at her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Eli did the last thing he could think of to calm her down. He gently grabbed both sides of Clare's face.

"It's ok, Clare. I promise, everything's ok, baby."

Clare's eyes snapped to his when he uttered the word. He bit his lip and leaned closer to her.

Their lips soon met in a sweet kiss. They both smiled into the kiss, for this is what they've both wanted. Clare soon pulled back, surprised at what Eli had done.

Eli smiled and ran his thumbs over Clare's cheeks.

"You know, I haven't called anyone 'baby' since Julia, not that I mean to bring her up but…" Clare rested her index finger on Eli's lips, as a nice way of telling him to shut up.

"It's alright, Eli." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Clare.

"What do you say to lighten up this mood with some dinner at the Dot?" Clare smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She snatched her purse off of her night stand and put it over her shoulder.

Eli stood up and held his hand out. She gladly accepted and they walked down to Morty hand in hand.

Maybe her night was getting brighter after all.

**A/N: Hey guys! It took me a while but I FINALLY figured out how to upload new chapters! I know this still isn't much but it gets better! I'd LOVE at least 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"He kissed me, Alli!" Clare gushed to her best friend during their nightly phone call.  
"Aw, no way. How was it? I want all the deets, sister!"

Clare laughed as she listened to Alli's excited voice on the other end of the phone.

"What deets? Eli kissed me. Does that mean he wants to be more than friends?"  
"Of course it does, Clare! That's how Drew and I got together." Clare rolled her eyes, waiting for an Alli and Drew story. But to her surprise, Alli didn't ramble on.

"Do you really like Eli?" Clare could see Alli's big grin even if this was just a phone call.  
"I mean sometimes he's just so UGH! But then there are times when he's just so sweet." She could just imagine Alli rolling her eyes.  
"Clare likes Eli!" Alli sang.  
"Yeah, yeah, make all the fun you want."

Her cell phone started beeping, indicating that her call waiting was active. She bit her lip before telling Alli to hole on and pulling the phone away from her ear. The caller I.D read Eli G. Clare said a quick goodbye to Alli before clicking over to her other line.

"Hello?"  
"Clare?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you um… uh." Clare smiled as Eli stumbled over his words.  
"Spit it out, Goldsworthy."  
"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" She felt her cheeks get red, he never asked her to hang out much outside of school."  
"Sure."  
"Awesome!" she could hear the smile in his voice.

The line went quiet on his end and at first she thought he had hung up without saying goodbye. Clare pulled the phone away from her ear and saw that the call was still in progress. She frowned and put the phone back to her ear.

"Is that all you called for?" she was curious.  
"Basically, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Clare." She was disappointed, especially after everything that had happened earlier that night.  
"Ok, I'll see you then." She replied, sadness evident in her voice.  
"What's wrong?" He caught the sadness she made prominent in her voice.  
"Nothing, Eli. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"I'll catch you later, Clare."  
"Bye, Eli."

She flipped her phone shut and tossed it next to her. She was definitely falling hard for Eli.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"I don't understand, Adam. One minute he's my shoulder to cry on and the next, I don't know he's just so UGH!" Adam rolled his eyes; there was never a dull moment with Clare and Eli.

"Eli's one mysterious dude, Clare, sometimes it's best to not question him." Clare rolled her eyes and tapped her foot on the park bench that she and Adam were sitting on. Ever since Eli had started talking to Clare, she and Adam had become really good friends.

"I don't know what to do, Adam. I like Eli, I really do. I just wish I knew what that kiss yesterday meant." Adam raised his eyes brows. Oops, Clare forgot to mention that to Adam.  
"What kiss, Clare?" Adam crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Well you know how I was keeping that secret from him? The one about me…" her voice broke off and she looked around, making sure no one was in earshot.  
"The one about me being a cutter?"  
"Yeah?" Adam's posture slipped a bit when he realized what Clare was about to tell him.  
"Well, I told him last night because I contemplated doing it again. And he kissed me and called me baby."  
"Whoa, he called you baby? He hasn't called anyone baby since…"  
"Julia, I know." Clare cut him off.  
"He told you?" Adam sounded surprised.  
"Told me? He rambled on about it. Why do you seem so surprised about it?"  
"Because Eli rarely ever talks about Julia, I mean it's been a year since…ooh, I've said too much." That's when Clare started to get suspicious.  
"What do you mean you've said too much?" Adam kept quiet. He didn't want to say anything more.  
"Adam Torres, answer me."  
"I'm sorry, Clare. If you want to know more about Julia you're going to have to ask Eli. Julia is not my business to be spreading."

Clare couldn't understand why the subject of Eli's ex-girlfriend was such a touchy subject with Adam. Eli dated her and they broke up, and apparently it was a year ago.

"So what if Eli dated her? I dated K.C. There's no big deal with him having ex-girlfriends."  
"There's a lot more to it than that, Clare. If Eli wants you to know about what happened to Julia then he will tell you, I promise."  
"What do you mean by 'what happened to Julia' exactly?"  
"I can't say anything more about it, Clare. If Eli wants you to know then he'll tell you."  
"You're killing me, Adam, you really are." Adam looked at his watch and stood up.  
"I've got to get going. Let me walk you home." Clare nodded and stood up beside Adam.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you much about the Julia situation. But I can tell you this." Adam bent down and picked up his backpack, his way of pausing for dramatic effect.  
"Tell me what, Adam?"  
"I know Eli from my last school. He transferred here the same time Drew and I did. But the last girl I saw Eli go 'gaga' over was Julia."  
"And you're telling me this because?"  
"Because Eli's acting the same way around you as he did around Julia. He's falling for you, Clare, and he's falling hard."


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4  
Adam's Point of View**

After I walked Clare home and made sure she was safely inside her house I made my way over to Eli's. I pounded on the front door three times with my fist. Eli's hearse was the only vehicle around the house so I knew I wouldn't get an answer if I rang the door bell. It wasn't long before I heard his feet banging down the stairs from the second floor where the bedrooms are. Eli pulled the door open and leaned out.

"Yoski Broski." He greeted me. I could tell he was in a good mood. He was definitely seeing Clare today.

"What're you up to today?" I had to ask, even though Clare had already filled me in.

"I'm taking Clare out, hopefully on our first official date." I rolled my eyes, talk about a gag fest.

Eli moved out of the doorway so I could come in. He nodded his head towards the stairs. Great, I don't want to go to his bedroom. He's such a hoarder. I followed him up the stairs, seeing as I had no other choice and watched as he opened the combination lock that kept others out of his room.

"Seriously?" I asked when I saw what the combination was.  
"What?" He seemed confused.  
"Twenty-two, four, zero nine? Are you kidding me?"  
"Dude, I've had this lock on here since Julia died."  
"Speaking of Julia…" I broke off. Eli was going to be royally pissed.  
"What about Julia, Adam?"  
"I was hanging with Clare earlier and I might have said too much?"

Eli's eyes started to twitch. I knew I was in for it now. Julia was a very touchy subject. I understand she's been dead for a year. I wish he would get over her and move on just a little bit faster.

"What do you mean you said too much?"  
"She was telling me how you kissed her and caller her baby and I brought up Julia."  
"What did you tell Clare, Adam?"  
"All I said was that you don't talk about Julia much and that it's been a year. But I didn't tell her what happened, I swear."

His fists clenched and he threw a punch at his bedroom door, flinging it open in the process.

"Why Adam? I wanted to leave Julia in the past, to move on with Clare. I didn't want to have to tell Clare what happened! Now I'm going to have to! She'll ask questions if I don't."  
"I told her if you wanted her to know you'd tell her. I don't think she'll ask questions."  
"You obviously don't know Clare. She'll hint and poke until I snap and yell. I don't want what happened between Julia and I to happen between me and Clare."  
"I'm sorry Eli." I could feel the tears prickle at my eyes. Damn it Adam! Stop acting like Gracie! I scolded myself. I hate how I still cry so easily. I rubbed at my eyes and turned around.

"I'm sorry Eli, I gotta go." I bolted out of his house so he wouldn't see what I was reduced to. I hate that I'm in a girls body with girl emotions. They always get the best of me.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"So hungry, so hungry." She was mumbling g as she raided the refrigerator and cupboards. Clare didn't understand why she was doing it. Her parents had just broken the news that they were getting a divorce and Clare had decoded to turn to food rather than her razor or Eli. She didn't understand why the idea of binging sounded so satisfying to her. But she had watched Darcy do it countless times and it seemed to make her feel better. So Clare decided, what the hell, why not? This is why Clare now found herself raiding everything looking for any good food she could get her hands on.

She made cold cut sandwiches, grilled cheese sandwiches, took cookies, snack cakes, anything that sounded good or looked appetizing. Clare brought everything upstairs to her bedroom, ashamed of what she was doing. Little by little she ate absolutely everything that she had brought up to her bedroom. She looked in her trash can and saw all of the wrappers from everything she had just ingested. Her hand automatically covered her mouth. Clare couldn't believe what she had just done. She was ashamed, even guilty for what she had just done.

"How could I eat all that?" Her hands shot to her stomach. She didn't know what to do. Clare had just binged on a weeks worth of food. She thought of vomiting, of getting it all out of her system. Maybe it would rid her of her guilt. She made her way into her bathroom and kneeled in front of her toilet, like she had seen Darcy do more than once. She flashed back to the first time she had seen Darcy purging.

_Darcy ran into Clare's bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Clare heard the faucet turn on and soon heard Darcy gagging. Clare wondered if Darcy was sick. She walked over and knocked on the door. The sound she heard coming from the bathroom was overwhelming. Clare figured that Darcy was sick. She listened as Darcy vomited but couldn't understand why Darcy was so sick. Did she eat something bad and end up with food poisoning? Or worse…could she be pregnant? Clare heard the toilet flush and ran over to her bed. Darcy shut the faucet off and made her way out of the bathroom._

"_Darcy?" Clare questioned.  
"Yeah, Clare?" Darcy stopped short of Clare's door.  
"Why'd you get so sick?" Darcy's eyes filled with concern. She didn't realize her little sister had heard.  
"Don't worry about it, Clare."  
"Did you eat something bad? Do you think you have food poisoning?"  
"No, Clare." Darcy made her way over to Clare and sat down on the bed next to her.  
"I don't have food poisoning, Clare. But I am sick."  
"Sick how?" Clare wasn't sure what Darcy meant by she was sick._

"_Mom and dad didn't want you to know, Clare. But I have an eating disorder. It's called Bulimia."_

Clare did exactly what Darcy did that night. She turned on the faucet and gagged until it all came up. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't want to be like her older sister. Clare flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth with some tissue. She stood up and looked in the mirror, not recognizing her own face. Clare brushed her teeth and went to her computer.

She opened her web browser and went to google. In the search bar she typed 'bulimia'.

The search rendered many results. Clare clicked on one of the health websites, knowing that it would be the most helpful. She read her findings out loud.

"Bulimia – also known as Bulimia Nervosa is an eating disorder. Someone with Bulimia might binge on food and then vomit, also called purge, in a cycle of binging and purging." Clare's eyes shot to her waste paper basket. That's what she just did. She looked back at the computer screen, afraid to continue.

"Binge eating refers to quickly eating large amounts of food over short periods of time. Purging involves forced vomiting, laxative use, excessive exercise, or fasting in an attempt to lose weight that might be gained from eating food or binging."

Clare shook her head. Hopefully it was just something that happened because of what is going on with her parents. She vowed to not let it become a habit. She remembered what Darcy went through with treatment and she didn't want to go through anything like that.

Clare didn't know what to do with herself. She had yet another secret to keep from Eli and she was disappointed in herself

She changed into something cute. She was going to hang with Eli and she wanted to look nice.

Her cell phone started ringing as she was applying some lip color. She slipped it out of her pocket and read the caller I.D

"Hey Eli." She smiled into the phone.  
"Hey." He didn't seem to happy.  
"What's wrong?" Now she was curious.  
"Nothing, we just need to talk. Are you ready to be picked up?" She looked at her reflection in the mirror before answering.  
"Sure."  
"Ok, I'll be there in twenty." He hung up without saying goodbye. Clare didn't like the sound of any of this.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Clare waited so impatiently for Eli to show up. She hated those four little words. 'We need to talk.' She soon heard the rumble of Morty coming up the street. Clare waited until Eli knocked on her front door. She peeked her head out her front picture window and her heart broke when she saw the pained expression on his face. She made her way over to her front door and pulled it open. Eli was leaning against the door jamb, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Eli." Clare greeted him. She wasn't sure what was wrong but the look on his face said it all.  
"Can I come in?" he asked. Clare nodded.  
"Yeah, sure." She stepped aside and let him in. Clare watched as Eli walked into her living room and sat on the couch. She walked in and sat on the table across from him. Eli broke the silence.

"So, Adam told me he was talking to you about Julia." Clare didn't think she wanted to hear this. She knew all she needed to know about Julia. Eli dated her, something happened, they broke up. It was no big deal.

"You're ex-girlfriend?" Clare decided to play dumb.  
"Yes, her."  
"What about her?" Eli put his head in his hands. It seemed to be a really tough thing for him.  
"She stayed at my house one night because her and her step father weren't getting along." Clare nodded. She couldn't understand why he was telling her this. Eli took a deep breath before continuing.  
"We got into a fight that night, late into the night. I don't even remember what we were fighting about. I just remember saying things that I didn't mean to say." Clare raised her eyebrows. He looked at her with the same pained expression.  
"Continue." She was genuinely interested now.

"Let's go for a ride, Clare. I can't be here anymore."  
"Um, ok." Clare didn't know what the problem was. Eli got up and was out of the house before Clare even had a chance to stand up. She watched as he got into his hearse and rested his head on the steering wheel. She really didn't understand what was wrong. Clare made her way out to the hearse and got in the passenger side. She rested her hand on Eli's back in an effort to comfort him.

"I killed her, Clare." She was taken aback, not really knowing what to say.  
"She took off into the night on her bike. I found out the next day that she got hit by a car and was killed.

Clare was again taken aback. Killed her? She didn't know Julia had gotten hit by a car.

"I'm sorry, Eli. I didn't know that was what happened."  
"I know, and I wish Adam hadn't have brought up the incident. I wanted to start over fresh, with you."

Again Clare didn't know what to say. Eli wanted to be with her?

"Start fresh with me?" Eli nodded.  
"Clare, every time I'm around you all I can think about is getting you to kiss me. It doesn't end well for me."  
"Why doesn't it end well for you?"

Eli just shook his head and started up Morty. She didn't push him. If Eli wanted her to know he would tell her. She leaned back into the seat, turning her attention to the houses outside her window. He was awfully quiet, she knew this was really bothering him. Eli was normally a lot more talkative when they were driving. Clare looked over and saw the tears he was trying to hide. He was really eaten up about it and Clare wished there was something she could do.

"I just regret saying the things that I said that night." Eli was still venting and Clare couldn't be happier that she was the one he was confiding in.  
"It's alright, Eli, God obviously had another plan for her." He rolled his eyes at her.  
"You and your Jesus mumbo jumbo." Clare smirked and nodded.  
"I know, I try." Eli smiled and Clare couldn't help but smile back. It was honestly the firs time she had seen Eli smile and not just throw a crooked smirk. They had been driving around for a while as Eli told her all about Julia and what had happened.

"But tell me one thing, Eli, are you stuck on her? Will I be messing up your memories in any way?"

Eli made a face, one that made Clare know that she had said something that upset him.

"Where do you come up with these things? Seriously, why would you think that you'd be messing up my memories?"  
"I-I don't know. I just assumed."  
"Don't assume, it just makes an ass out of you and me."  
"I'm sorry, Eli."

There was a silence as Eli collected his thoughts and calmed down. He gently pushed a strand of hair out of Clare's face.

"I can't just be friends with you, Clare…I like you too much."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"So what do you want to do tonight?" They were stopped at a red light close to the Dot. Clare shrugged, she was strapped for cash, so a nice night in sounded good to her.

"How about I leave that up to you? I'm broke though. Just warning you." Eli frowned and shrugged. He had two months of allowance in his wallet and wasn't going to let her pay for herself anyway. Eli pulled into a parking spot in front of the Dot and got out. He walked around to Clare's side and opened the door for her. She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"I don't have any money, Eli." He shrugged.  
"So? Let it be my treat. I am a gentleman aren't I? Clare smiled and stepped out of the hearse.  
"Alright. Are you sure though?"  
"Don't worry about it, Clare. It's my treat tonight, end of story." Clare blushed. K.C never treated on their dates. They always went Dutch.  
"Is it true? Is _THE _Clare Edwards blushing?" Clare rolled here eyes.  
"You act like I never blush." He frowned again; it seemed to Clare that Eli had a ton of faces to make.

Eli put his arm up for her to loop her arm through. She did so and they walked over to the Dot.

He unlooped his arm from hers and pulled out the chair for her. He bent his head towards the seat.

"Miss. Edwards." Clare smiled and sat down.  
"Why thank you, Mr. Goldsworthy." Eli rolled his eyes, there was no real reason to be proper like that.  
"Mr. Goldsworthy? That's as bad as when my mom calls me Elijah."  
"I happen to like your name, Elijah Goldsworthy." Eli flinched; he hated hearing his full named.  
"Stick to calling me Eli, please."  
"Ok, Eli." Clare smiled. Eli was definitely something else.

The two teenagers ordered their usual meals, never anything different. Clare's hands were folded on the table in front of her. She was preoccupied, talking to Peter, which is why it took her off guard when Eli cupped his hands around hers.

"What are you doing, Eli?"  
"I just wanted to hold your hands but if that's not ok…" his voice trailed off as he pulled his hands away.  
"No, no, it's ok, Eli, I just wasn't expecting it."

Eli smiled and returned his hands to the position around Clare's hands. She turned her attention to the street beside them. She loved sitting out in the fresh air, it was just something she loved to do.

"Clare bear, earth to Clare." She shook hear head and noticed that her food was sitting in front of her.  
"Sorry, I got a little spacey." Eli nodded and started eating. Clare followed suit, she didn't really know what to talk about anyway. Eli stopped eating and watched Clare. She could feel his eyes bearing into her. She looked up and covered her mouth with her hand as she chewed the French fry that she had just popped into her mouth.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked as she dug through her purse. She pulled out her compact mirror and checked her reflection. Eli shook his head.

"No, there's nothing on your face."

They soon finished their dinner and headed back to Morty. Eli opened her door for her.

"Always a gentleman, aren't we, Eli?" Clare asked. Eli shrugged.  
"I try."

Eli climbed into the drivers' seat and started the engine. He looked over at Clare.

"What do you want to do now, Miss. Edwards?" Clare shrugged.  
"I'm leaving it up to you, remember?" This time it was Eli's turn to shrug.  
"Maybe I forgot on purpose. I don't want to be the only one making decisions on what to do tonight." Clare thought for a minute.  
"I don't care what we do as long as we're away from my parents and it doesn't cost us money. Can't spend money I don't have to begin with." Eli frowned again.

"Well my parents are out of town. How about we go to my house for a movie night?" Clare thought about it for a second.  
"Sure, sounds fun." Eli smiled, he was genuinely happy to be hanging with Clare. He hadn't felt like this since before Julia died.

He put Morty into drive and took off towards his house. Clare couldn't help but wonder why he suggested what he did. She trusted Eli with her life, but the last time she was in a house alone with a boy, things didn't go as planned. But she knew Eli was different than K.C. She didn't think he would try the things that K.C tried. That was why Clare spent more time with Eli. She looked over at him and couldn't help but notice the smile that was pulling at the corners of his mouth.

They were soon pulling up outside his house. She couldn't even remember the ride here, she was lost in her thoughts the entire time.

"So how's my astronaut doing?" Eli chuckled. Clare rolled her eyes.  
"I think a lot, is that a problem?"  
"Not at all, Clare."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Eli led Clare up the stairs and stopped in front of his bedroom door. He didn't want to introduce her to that side of him. But that's where his movies were so he had no choice. He twirled the combination into the lock that hid his worse secret, the worse part of him. It all started after Julia died, it hurt him, and it's spiraled out of control in the past year and a half.

He was a hoarder, there were no if's ands or buts about it, and what he was facing now would hurt him even more.

"Don't mind my mess; I haven't had the time to clean up lately." Clare nodded and watched Eli pull the lock off of his door. He closed his eyes and pushed the door open, hoping it didn't look as bad as he thought. But his heart dropped when he opened his eyes and realized that it looked worse than he thought.

"Um, Eli, this is, um, nice?" Clare lied through her teeth. His room was anything but nice. There were piled of binders, papers, magazines, clothes and things that Clare was sure belonged to Julia. You couldn't even see his bed or floor for that matter. Eli looked at Clare and saw the look of disgust on her face and he was disappointed in himself.

"Clare, I can explain why it looks like this."  
"You're a hoarder, Eli."  
"It all started after Julia died…" Clare cut him off.  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Eli."  
"I want to. And I have one more request."  
"What's that?"  
"I want you to stick with me through thick and thin."  
"You know I will, Eli. Now why don't you pick a movie so you can cuddle with your girlfriend?"  
"Twist my rubber arm, why don't you…girlfriend."

Eli couldn't help but smile as one of the most magnificent smiled broke across Clare's face. He was glad to see something other than a frown on her face.

"Well what do you want to watch?" Eli asked. Clare shrugged.  
"I like anything besides horror." He face-palmed himself.  
"All I like is horror." Clare made a face.  
"Well isn't that lovely. I guess I can deal if it's the only thing you watch." Eli smiled and walked over to where his DVD collection, not really knowing what it rested on. He was surprised to find Adam's copy of 'Youth in Revolt', a comedy that won't scare Clare shitless. Eli made his way back over to her, satisfied with the fact that it was probably something they could agree on.

"What'd you pick? Nothing too scary, I hope." Clare teased.  
"Not even horror. Adam left his copy of 'Youth in Revolt' over here the last time he spent the night."  
"And what is 'Youth in Revolt' exactly?" Clare was curious. It wasn't a horror, so hopefully it wasn't something nasty or stupid.  
"It's kind of like a comedy…ish. It's rated R for…" his voice trailed off as he turned the DVD case over.

"It's rated R for drug use, nudity, sex and mild language."  
"That sounds…um…intriguing." Clare mumbled. Eli shook his head.

"It's hilarious, I promise." Clare nodded and linked her hand with Eli's. His hands were so soft for someone that was constantly working on his car.

Eli led her out of the room and down into the living room where the DVD player was hooked up. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before letting go of her hand and setting up the DVD player.

"That was one interesting movie." Clare threw her opinion out there.  
"I find it hilarious."  
"How can you find it hilarious when Nick got Sheeney expelled from that school?"  
"It's funny…man it's got to be a guy thing."  
"I guess it is a guy thing because I think it's just mean and inappropriate of him to do."  
"Oh it's just a movie, none of it is real, Clare." She shrugged her shoulders and rested her head back on the couch they were sitting on.

A few minutes went by and they sat in silence. It wasn't awkward, or one that they felt the need to fill with mindless small talk. Eli broke the silence, feeling the need to talk to someone.

"Clare, how are you?" Clare laughed, she couldn't understand why he'd ask something as silly as that.  
"I'm fine, how are you?" he shrugged.  
"I'm ok, because I'm with you." Clare couldn't help but smile, Eli was being so corny. She leaned over and rested her head on his chest.

Clare's phone rang as her mother called her for the twentieth time, and Clare couldn't understand why. She wasn't even late for curfew.

"Is that your mom, again?" Eli asked. Clare nodded.  
"Yeah, I don't understand why though, it's only eight o'clock, my curfew isn't until midnight, so I don't understand what the problem is." She hit reject as her phone started ringing again.

"Well maybe you should answer it next time, something might be really wrong." Clare nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. There's obviously something wrong, she wouldn't be blowing up my phone if there wasn't something seriously wrong."

Her phone rang again and it was her mother once again. This time, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke cautiously, not sure how her mom would react.  
"Clare? Thank god you finally answered. I was so worried, where are you?"  
"Oh shoot, I forgot to leave a note! I'm sorry. I'm at Eli's."  
"Ok, as long as you're safe. Curfew's at midnight."  
"I won't forget."  
"Love you, have fun honey."  
"I will, love you, too, mom." Clare clapped her phone shut.  
"Just have to love how she can't let me be without needing to know where I am all the time."  
"She's a mom, Clare, she just cares about you."  
"Sometime I think she cares a little too much."  
"It's probably because of what's going on between her and your father."  
"I don't know but it just annoys me sometimes."

Eli was laid out across the couch, watching whatever was playing on the television. Clare got up and walked over to the staircase.

"I'm assuming your bathroom is upstairs?"  
"Second door to your left." Eli replied. Clare nodded and made her way up to the second story of Eli's house. Clare found the bathroom without much effort.

Clare walked out of the bathroom when she was done and that's when she noticed that Eli had left his door unlocked. She tiptoed over to the door and gently pushed it open. Clare couldn't believe what his room looked like. She had seen hoarders on television shows but never had she met one. She couldn't believe how they lived like that.

She saw a framed photo of a girl on what seemed to be a nightstand. She tip toed over to where it sat and picked it up.

It was a photograph of a very pretty girl. She was pale with long black hair and stunning brown eyes. She looked like she could be his sister but she looked his age.

"Could this be Julia? She whispered to herself.  
"It is Julia."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Clare jumped, startled by Eli's voice. She didn't want to turn and face him, especially since she was trespassing in his room without his permission. He walked up behind her and rested his arm across her shoulders.

"That is Julia, it's just one of the few memories I have left of her."  
"She's beautiful, Eli. I would have loved to have met her."  
"I know she would have loved you, Clare. You remind me of her." Clare blushed; she couldn't believe that she reminded him of his ex-girlfriend.

"How do I remind you of her?" Clare was curious now.  
"She was quiet and smart, just like you."

Clare smiled; Eli was the sweetest guy she had met. K.C didn't even compare.

"Come on, put the picture down, I made us a little something to snack on." She nodded and did as she was told. Eli held his hand out and Clare intertwined her fingers with his. He led her out of his bedroom and down into the kitchen.

"Grilled cheese, tomato soup and chocolate milk. A very healthy snack for a very beautiful girl."  
"Well someone can cook, now can't he?" Clare giggled as a dark blush spread across his cheeks.

"I always burned any grilled cheese I made; I was no good at it." She said.  
"Well come on, Clare, sit and eat." She nodded and sat in a chair that Eli pulled out for her.

It wasn't long after she had eaten that the guilty feeling came back and she felt the urge to purge. She tried to fight it, knowing that it was something that Eli was not aware of. She looked around, gulping and wringing out her hands.

"I'm sorry, Eli, I need to use the restroom again." Clare got up and bolted up the stairs to the bathroom. She flung the door shut behind her and turned on the faucet, still contemplating whether or not she really wanted to purge. She kneeled down in front of the toilet and lifted up both the lid and the seat. Clare finally decided to gag herself just like she did the first night she decided to do it for the first time.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as everything she had just ingested came back up. There was soon a knock on the door, it was Eli.

"Is everything ok in there?" Clare panicked, not really knowing what to do now that she had been caught.

"Um, yeah, I'm just washing my hands; I'll be down in a minute."

She flushed the toilet, hoping that the running water would drown out the sound of the flushing toilet. Clare then washed her hands and rinsed her mouth with some mouth wash she found in the medicine cabinet before shutting off the running water.

Clare opened the bathroom door and was startled by Eli who was still standing outside the bathroom door.

"Hi Eli." She was shocked, wondering just how much he had heard exactly.

"What were you doing in there, Clare?" he was curious.  
"I was going to the bathroom, you don't need to know what exactly."  
"It just sounded like you were vomiting. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Clare gulped, not really knowing what to say.

"I was just peeing, Eli, I promise, that's all I was doing."  
"Alright, come watch some television or something. I have to take you home soon."

Clare awoke to the ringing of her phone. She looked around and wasn't sure where she was until she realized she was using somebody's legs as a pillow.

"Oh shoot!" she snatched her phone off of the table in front of her and flipped it open. She clapped the phone to her ear and could hear the anger in her mothers breathing.

"Hello?" she said, her voice shaking.  
"Clare Diana Edwards…" Clare cut her mother off.  
"Before you go any further, mom, let me explain."  
"You've got two minutes, go." Her mothers voice was seething with anger.  
"We were watching Mystery Diagnosis because it was the new one and I wanted to see it. Well it bored Eli and he ended up falling asleep so I was going to wake him up after the show got over but I ended up falling asleep. I'm sorry."  
"Alright, as long as you're safe. Get home first thing tomorrow morning."  
"Alright,mom."  
"I love you, goodnight, honey."  
"Love you too, mom."

Clare hung up the phone and wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead.

"What's the matter?" Eli leaned forward and cracked his neck. The way he had fallen asleep must not have been comfortable.  
"It's two o'clock in the morning, that's what the matter is."

Eli's eyes grew wide as he realized what sort of trouble Clare was in.

"What do we do now?" he asked as he scrambled to pull his boots on.  
"My mom said to come home first thing tomorrow morning, I'll deal with her wrath then."  
"I don't want you to get in trouble because I fell asleep."  
"I fell asleep too, Eli, it's not entirely your fault."  
"No, but still, I feel like it is."  
"Eli, please, let's get some sleep and deal with it in the morning."  
"Alright, get up so I can pull the couch out."

Clare was confused, she didn't understand why he didn't just clean his bed off to sleep in. she got up and sat in the arm chair next to the couch.

"Why don't you clean off your bed to sleep in? I mean that couch can't be too comfortable."  
"There's really no where to put the stuff from my bed, Clare, that's why I don't clean it off."  
"Well maybe I can help you clean it, Eli. I promise I won't push you to throw out anything you don't want to."

Eli made a face and contemplated it for a minute. He nodded and walked over to what Clare assumed was a linen closet. She watched as he pulled out a set of sheets and a quilt.

"Do you need help putting the sheets on?" Clare asked.  
"No, I think I can manage, can you go get four pillows out of my parents' room?"  
"Which is where?" Clare asked as she got up and headed towards the stair case.  
"Third door on your right." She nodded and made her way up to where Eli told her. She opened the door and couldn't believe how clear their room was. She grabbed the pillows Eli had asked for and went back down to the living room. Eli looked up when she was almost down the stairs and he put his hand up to stop her.

"Stop right there, drop the pillows over the banister, turn around and walk back upstairs."  
"Why?" she asked as she dropped the pillows to the floor.  
"You're not sleeping in jeans and a t-shirt, Clare. That's incredibly uncomfortable."

Clare turned around and walked back up to the top of the staircase. Eli was close on her heels, only a few steps behind her.

"So what do you expect me to sleep in, Elijah?" she cocked a sassy smile when she threw the emphasis on his entire first name.  
"A pair of my jogging pants and one of my t-shirts, unless you want to sleep in what you're wearing." Clare looked down at her outfit and frowned.

"It wouldn't be very comfortable. Jeans and a button up blouse? Not cool." Eli smirked.  
"Didn't think so." He ducked into his bedroom and came out a minute later holding a pair of sweat pants and a gray t-shirt. He handed them to Clare and smiled. She took the clothes and unfolded the t-shirt, a questioning expression on her face.

"What the heck is a dead hand?" Eli's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped.  
"Dead Hand is only the best rock band in the history of rock bands."  
"Never heard of them."  
"Well you're going to tomorrow. No girlfriend of mine is going to not know who Dead Hand is."

Clare rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to change. She couldn't help but laugh at how he wanted to "musically influence" her. She changed quickly, thinking that Eli would need to change in there as well. When she came out she was surprised to see Eli shirtless and already in sweats.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." He wrapped his arm around Clare and led her back down into the living room. He grabbed the pillows as she went and pulled the covers down. Eli handed her two pillows with a smile.

"Night, Clare."  
"Goodnight, Eli."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Clare awoke first the next morning, still not believing what happened the previous night. Her head was rested on Eli's chest and his arm was gently draped over Clare's waist. This was definitely different for Clare, but she had to admit, she liked it.

She lay there, tracing designs on Eli's bare stomach.

"What're you doing? That tickles." Clare giggled.  
"Nothing, just trying to wake you up."  
"Well you've succeeded. What time is it?"  
"I haven't a clue."

Clare sat up and grabbed her cell phone off of the arm chair. She clicked the button on the side of her phone and saw that she had a text message.

"Hold on, I'll tell you in a minute, I have a text message to respond to."  
"Ok."

Clare opened the text and saw that it was from Alli.

'What're you doing today, missy?' Clare rolled her eyes before replying.

'I'm dealing with the wrath of my mother…long story.' She sent the text before snapping the phone closed.

"It's nine-thirty." She said when she could finally see the time. Eli didn't respond. Clare turned to him and couldn't help but smile. He had curled into a ball, lying on his left side. His hair was falling across his forehead and rested in his eyes.

Clare sat in the arm chair next to the pull out. Her phone vibrated in her lap. She looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Alli calling. She crept out of the front door and answered the call.

"Hello?"  
"What do you mean you're facing the wrath of your mother? Explain, now."  
"Ok, where to start?" Clare said.  
"How about at the beginning? Explain, now."  
"Ok, ok, well I went out with Eli last night, he took me out to eat and we went back to his house to watch a movie."  
"Aw, Clare! So why are you going to face the wrath of your mother?"  
"Because I'm kind of still at Eli's."  
"Excuse me? Did I hear right? Is the Clare Edwards at a boy's house right now?"  
"Yes, we sort of fell asleep and only woke up when my mom called at two am."  
"Ohh, la la."  
"Not funny, Alli, she's going to kill me when I walk through that door. I want purple flowers in my casket, just saying."  
"Alright, I'll get you a nice big bouquet of some kind of purple flowers."  
"ALLI!"  
"I know, I know, not funny, sorry."  
"I think I'm going to wake Eli up so I can go deal with her."  
"Alright."  
"I'll call you if I survive."  
"Ha-ha, ok, talk to you then, Clare."  
"See ya."

Clare clapped the phone shut and ran a hand through her tangled curls. She really needed a hair brush. After taking a deep breath she opened the front door and stepped back inside. Eli was sitting up on the pull out, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"What time is it?" Clare giggled and looked at her phone.  
"Now it's ten o'clock, thirty minutes since you last asked." Eli scrunched up his nose and shrugged.

"You want breakfast?" Eli asked as he got up off the pull out.  
"No, thank you."  
"Well I need to eat." Clare just looked at him.  
"Someone's a grouch when they wake up." She whispered to herself.

Clare grabbed her clothes from the previous day and made her way up to the bathroom to get out of Eli's clothes.

"Clare? Where are you?" Eli yelled up the stairs. After Clare had changed she had sat down outside the bathroom to play around on the internet on her phone.

"What?"She called back.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing just on Twitter on my phone."  
"Ok, well let's get you home before you get in more trouble." Clare sighed, she didn't exactly want to deal with her mom just yet.  
"Alright, where do you want me to put the clothes I slept in last night?"  
"Just leave them behind the bathroom door; I have do laundry today anyway." Clare just had to comment.  
"Whoa he can cook and do laundry? What else can he do?" Eli rolled his eyes.  
"Ha-ha very funny, let's get going, like I said, I don't want you to get in anymore trouble because of me."  
"I told you, Eli, it's not entirely your fault. I fell asleep too." Eli nodded.  
"Alright."

Clare made her way down the stairs and into the arms of her boyfriend. He kissed the top of her head.

"Everything will be fine, Clare. I don't think you'll be in that much trouble."  
"You don't know my mom, depending on her mood she can be a bit of a bitch."  
"Language, Clare."  
"Oh hush, you know you've both said and heard worse." Eli smirked and nodded. He let go of Clare and walked over to the now remade couch, searching for something.

"Have you seen my boots, I thought I took them off down here last night."  
"You did. They've got to be here somewhere, don't you have another pair of shoes or boots your could wear?" He shrugged.  
"Yeah, probably some where in my room." Clare's eyes widened and she ran a hand through her still tangled curls.

"Well that could be a problem; did you look under the couch and chair?"  
"No."  
"Well don't you think you should?" He shrugged.  
"I guess."  
"Well then why don't you look under the couch and I'll look under the chair." Eli nodded and kneeled down in front of the couch. Clare lifted up the arm chair and giggled when she found something other than his boots.

"Was this your ex-girlfriends?" Clare asked as she picked up a stuffed camouflage bear. A small smile crept across Eli's lips as her recognized what she was holding.  
"No, that was something she gave me though. It was for our one year, for some reason she felt the need to buy me a build-a-bear, I thought it was pretty sweet." A soft smile crept across Clare's lips.  
"That's really sweet, Eli, I really wish I could have met Julia."

Eli pulled his boots out from under the couch and stood up. He took the two steps towards Clare and took the bear out of her grasp.

"I named the bear after her, she was the first girl I had made it to a year with."  
"You named the bear Julia?" Clare wanted to know, she found it so sweet.  
"Julia Elizabeth to be exact."  
"Even her name was pretty."

Eli dropped the bear on the arm chair and sat down on the couch to pull his boots on.

"You know how we feel about you and boys, Clare."  
"And he's just a friend, Dad."  
"I don't care, what you did was unacceptable."  
"I know, but I'm sorry, it was an accident."  
"It was, John, I got a hold of her and she told me where she was. I told her it was alright."  
"I don't care, you know what happened with Darcy, I don't want it happening with Clare, too."  
"It won't, dad, I'm not stupid like Darcy." Clare jumped in. Her father looked dumb founded, he had never heard Clare speak like that towards her sister.

"She wasn't stupid, Clare, the boy tricked her into it."  
"Well obviously she was, dad, she could have said no when she realized what he was doing."  
"That's enough, Clare, up to your room."  
"What did I do that was so wrong?"  
"You stayed out all night without letting your mother or I know, and even worse, it was a boys house."  
"I let mom know, dad, she called me and woke me up."  
"I don't want to hear it, Clare. Your room, now, please." Clare looked at her mother with a look of pure hurt before going up to her bedroom.

"I can't believe you were that hard on her, John. I knew where she was."  
"I don't care, Helen. She stayed at a boy's house."  
"And we can trust her."  
" I doubt that." Clare's mother stood up and pointed towards the front door.

"Get out of my house, now."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Out of my house, before I call the cops."

Mr. Edwards raised his hand in his surrender. He walked out of the house and sped off in some random direction.

"He sent me to my room like I was some little kid." Clare said as she bit at her nails.  
"Wow, sounds like something my dad would do."  
"Seriously, he tried saying I didn't let anyone know where I was and that's a lie. My mom called me at like two this morning and I explained to her then."  
"And your dad didn't believe her?"  
"Of course not, he doesn't believe anything she says since she summoned him with the divorce papers."  
"Well that's bunk." Clare laughed.  
"That's bunk? Stop listening to have Sav talks."  
"Like I'd really listen to Sav, he's not cool."  
"Isn't that the truth?"

Clare's call waiting beeped, indicating an incoming call.

"Alli, can I call you back? Someone's beeping in."  
"Yeah sure."

Clare clicked over without even bothering to look at her caller I.D.

"Grand Central Station, how may I direct your call?" Clare spat sarcastically.  
"So how much trouble are you in?" Eli asked.  
"He sent me to my room like a little girl."  
"Who? You're dad?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I thought he didn't live with you?."  
"He doesn't, but I'm stuck here until someone tells me I can come out."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yup, it's ridiculous, he thinks he can like control me, like I'm afraid of him or something."  
"Sometimes dads are like that."  
"I guess I'm not going to get to see you with break starting Monday."  
"I don't think you'll be grounded, your mom knew where you were."  
"True, but she might still take his side."  
"Why would she take his side, Clare?" Eli asked. He was pacing in the hallway between the living room and kitchen.  
"Who knows."  
"Just think positive, Clare. We will see each other."

A low knock on Clare's door tore her attention away from her phone call. Her mom opened the door and poked her head in.

"I have to go, Eli, I'll text you later."  
"Bye Love." He replied.

Clare clapped her phone shut and nodded at her mom that it was alright to come in. She walked in and sat on the bed next to Clare.

"I'm sorry about your father, he's just really over protective of you ever since what happened with Darcy."  
"But I'm not Darcy, mom, I don't do stupid things. Sex before marriage isn't going to happen, no matter how experienced Eli may be." A questioning look crossed her mothers face.  
"Experienced? Eli is experienced?" her mom was curious.  
"I'm guessing so, he had a girlfriend last year and he, quote-unquote killed her…" Clare trailed off, waiting for her mom to blow up.  
"Killed her? What exactly do you mean by killed her, Clare?"


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"Oh, I'm glad he didn't actually kill her, but that's so sad that she's no longer with us."  
"I know, that's what I said, I would have loved to have met her."  
"I'm glad you're here to help Elijah through a tough time, even though this tragedy happened last year."  
"He told me that I reminded him of Julia."  
"Oh wow, Clare, that's an honor if you remind him of her."

Clare smiled; she could always count on to bring her up when she was feeling down.

"Thanks mom, I needed that."  
"Anytime, honey, come downstairs. I made some of your favorites for dinner."

Clare shot Eli a goodnight text before climbing into bed. She was full to the brim with tuna casserole and pasta. She wasn't grounded either which was good news for her, especially with break next week. Clare's phone pinged on her bedside table. She picked it up and smiled when she saw the text was from Eli.

'Can I call you please?' Clare scrunched up her nose, not understanding why he asked. Clare hit the call button on her phone, sending a call to Eli. He answered after the first ring.

"Clare?"  
"Eli?"  
"Clare!" she scrunched up her nose again.  
"What's wrong?"  
"N-nothing." He seemed afraid to say what was on his mind.  
"Eli, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"I can hear it in your voice, what's wrong?"  
"I sort of…kind of…"  
"What did you do, Eli?"  
"I totaled Morty."  
"You what?" Clare tried to keep the mothering tone out of her voice.  
"I wasn't paying attention and there was a red light and a tree and… now Morty's in the used car lot in the sky."  
"That stinks, Eli, are you alright at least?"  
"Grounded for the weekend but other than that I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for keeping you up so late, love, I just needed someone to talk to."  
"It's alright, Eli, I don't mind."  
"I'll let you go to sleep, I promise you, I'm medically alright." Clare rolled her eyes.  
"Ok, Eli, text me in the morning when you wake up." Eli nodded even thought Clare couldn't see him.  
"Eli?...E-Li?" He snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat.  
"Yes, I will text you in the morning when I get up."  
"Ok, goodnight, Eli."  
"Goodnight, love, I'm sorry for keeping you up this late."  
"Don't worry, oh by the way, I'm not grounded over break."  
"That's awesome, Edwards, I just no longer have my hearse."  
"That's something we can always get around. "  
"I suppose."  
"It wasn't done on purpose, was it, Eli?"  
"No."  
"That's why they call them accidents, baby boy."  
"That's exactly what my mom said." Clare laughed.  
"Goodnight, love."  
"Goodnight, Eli."

Clare clapped her phone shut and tossed it on her bed side table before lying down. She was a bit startled still due to Eli's phone call.

Clare awoke from her deep sleep by a knock on her bedroom door. She checked her phone for the time and bolted up out of bed when she saw it was almost noon.

"Who is it?" Clare yelled, hoping it was just her parents.  
"Alli Bhandari, may I enter?" Clare smiled, relieved it wasn't Eli.  
"Yeah, I suppose, you've seen me looking worse than this." Alli opened the door and peeked her head in. She giggled at the sight of her best friend, all clad in plaid purple pajamas.

"Clare, it's eleven forty-five, why are you still in your pajamas?" Clare smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown.

"Well Eli had me up late on the phone and I slept in way longer than I had expected to."

Alli plopped down on Clare's unmade bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So why did said boy have you on the phone half the night?" Clare shrugged and sat next to Alli.  
"He just needed someone to talk to, that's all."  
"No boy ever 'just needs someone to talk to'."  
"He crashed Morty, Alli." Alli's hands shot up to her mouth and her eyes widened.  
"Is Eli alright?" she asked. Clare nodded.  
"He's fine, but Morty's totaled and he's grounded for the weekend."  
"He totaled his car and he's only grounded for the weekend?"  
"Yup."  
"Wow, when Sav took my dad's truck all he did was get a speeding ticket and he was grounded for two months."  
"Yeah, but Eli's parents are nothing like your parents."  
"True, I've never seen anyone as strict as my parents."

Clare and Alli were soon out of the house and headed towards the Dot. Alli had her cell phone glued to her ear, most likely talking to Drew.

Clare's cell phone started buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw she had a text message.

'Hey good looking, what you got cooking?'

She quickly typed out a reply.

'Oh, Elijah, only you.'

Clare got a reply almost instantly.

'Ouch, full first name? Don't make me go full name Ms. Clare Diana…oops.'

Clare laughed out loud, drawing unwanted attention to herself.

"What was that all about?" Alli asked as she tucked her phone in her pocket.  
"Eli's just being Eli." Alli rolled her eyes and saw at one of the outside tables in front of the Dot.

"I didn't think I laughed that loud." Clare whispered. Alli smiled.  
"You did. I haven't heard you laugh like that since you dated K.C."  
"Well I found someone that makes me as happy as K.C had." A huge smile crept across Alli's face. She liked seeing her best friend so happy.

"But, Eli, you said…" Clare half-whined into the phone.  
"I know, love, I'm sorry, as soon as my mom saw the repair estimate my grounding got upped a few days."  
"That stinks. I hope we can have some time together during break."  
"We will, love, I promise." Clare sighed as she pulled a brush through her hair.  
"Ok, Eli."  
"Look, I gotta go, chores are coming out my ass with how many my mom gave me." Clare couldn't help but roll her eyes.  
"Ok, call me later, please?" she asked as she put her brush down.  
"Sure thing, if I have time between scrubbing toilets and floors with a tooth brush."  
"Alright, bye, Eli."  
"Bye, love. I miss you."  
"I miss you too, Eli."

Clare hung up her phone and tossed it on her dresser. Now she really wasn't happy knowing that Eli was going to be grounded for half of their winter break.

Her phone started to vibrate across her dresser as she started to tidy it up. She picked it up and had a text message from a number she didn't recognize.

'Hey, what's up?'

She crinkled her nose at the text.

"What's wrong?" Alli asked. Clare looked up from her phone.  
"Do you know this number?" Clare asked as she passed her phone to Alli. She crinkled her nose as well.  
"I've never seen that number before, maybe it's one of Eli's friends." Alli suggested. Clare nodded; the only one of Eli's friends that she knew was Adam. She decided to play it safe.

'Who is this?; she sent back. Clare went back to her conversation with Alli, waiting to see who was texting her from this unknown number.

Her phone soon vibrated across the table in front of her. She picked it up and read the text.

'It's Adam, Eli told me just how grounded he was and asked me to keep you occupied.'

Clare rolled her eyes, only Eli would have his friend do him a favor like that. She opened a blank text and quickly typed a response.

'Coffee at the Dot?' she sent back.

Clare was sitting at the same table outside the Dot for the second time in several hours. Adam was suppsed to meet her there in the next ten minutes. She still didn't understand why Adam wanted to hang with her, she wasn't that close to him.

Someone came up behind her and covered her eyes with their hands. She hated when people did that to her.

"Adam, why are you doing that?" she questioned, hoping she was right.

"Nope, try again." She knew the voice. Pulling their hands away from her face, she turned to face the voice and knew it was who she thought it was.

"Eli!" she shrieked, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Eli,  
"Hello to you too, love." He picked her up and spun her around.

"I thought I was meeting Adam here." She was curious.  
"Well Adam couldn't make it."  
"I thought you had chores, and your groundation?" she questioned.  
"Mom let me off the hook today only, I got all the chores done in record time."  
"Impressive, well what about Adam?"  
"This was his idea. He suggested we do this."  
"Were you that miserable without me?" Clare chuckled.  
"Of course I was, lovey." He gently pushed her hair behind her ear and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lingered and Eli ran his tongue sweetly across Clare's bottom lip. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"No way, Eli." She smiled.  
"What time do you have to be home by tonight?" She asked, curious because he was technically grounded.

"Mom said midnight is fine as long as I don't crash my dad's truck.  
"They let you use his truck after you crashed Morty?" Eli nodded.  
"Yeah, they know I didn't crash on Morty on purpose. They're called accidents for a reason, Edwards."

Clare and Eli were sitting on the couch in Clare's living room watching a movie when her mom walked through the front door. Clare lifter her head off of Eli's chest and got up to greet her mother.

"Hi mom." She wrapped her mom in a hug.  
"Hi honey, who's your friend?" Clare made a face; she could have sworn her mom had met Eli before.

"This is Eli, my boyfriend." Clare motioned for Eli to come over to where her mother and she were standing. Eli walked over to Clare and extended his hand to Mrs. Edwards.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, but you can call me Eli, Mrs. Edwards." Mrs. Edwards smiled and shook Eli's hand.  
"I'm glad to finally meet this Eli character I've heard so much about." He looked at Clare and smiled. He was happy that she bragged about him. Mrs. Edwards kissed Clare on the cheek and made her way upstairs without another word.

Eli smiled as he covered Clare with a throw blanket. It was getting late, and close to Eli's curfew. He bent down and kissed Clare on her forehead.

"Goodnight love, sweet dreams." Clare's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Eli's voice.

"Goodnight, Eli. Shoot me a text when you get home so I know you're safe."  
"Ok, love, get some sleep." Clare nodded and closed her eyes. He placed one more kiss on her forehead before leaving. Clare smiled to herself, she couldn't believe she had found someone as nice and sweet as Elijah Goldsworthy.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Clare awoke to her parents fighting. That's the consequences of falling asleep in the living room.

"I still don't understand why you're doing this to Clare!" she heard her mother yell.  
"Clare knows I love her, I think this might be best for her."  
"Best for her?" Mrs. Edwards shrieked.  
"Because then she wouldn't have to listen to her parents fight all the time."

Clare watched as her father stormed out of the front door. She rolled her eyes, she was so sick of what was happening, so over it.

"Clare?" her mom called as she walked into the living room.  
"Yeah, mom?" she sat up and shook out her curls.  
"I hope what just happened didn't wake you up?"  
"It did, but don't worry, I was asleep before Eli left." Her attention shot directly to her phone, she picked it up and a rush of relief washed over her as she saw that she had a text message from Eli letting her know he was ok.

Adam approached the door of what he thought was Clare's house. He hesitated before knocking on the front door. After a minute or so, Clare pulled open the door.

"Adam, what're you doing here?" Clare asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Eli's grounded, so I figured we could go get food or something?"  
"How about coffee? I can make you a sandwich." She held up her own. Adam laughed.  
"Coffee, sure, but I think I'll pass on the sandwiches." Clare shrugged and stepped aside so Adam could come inside. She led him to the kitchen.

"You can sit." She nodded to the chair.  
"Thanks," Adam sat down. "So how have you been, Clare?"  
"I've been alright, considering what's going on with my parents. What about you, Adam?"  
"I've been good."

Clare and Adam laughed and joked as they walked to the Dot from Clare's place.

Adam took in every detail about the girl. From her striking ocean blue eyes to the fact that she smelled of cinnamon.

He was falling for his best friends' girlfriend. He knew that was why he always picked on the two of them, why he always perked up when Clare was around.

Adam snapped back to reality as they approached the Dot. He pulled out a chair for her to sit in and smiled when she sat down.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead. Both you and Eli are true gentlemen."

That was a slap to Adam's pride. He was glad she found him to be a gentleman but being compared to her boyfriend killed his pride.

"So you and Eli are still going strong huh?"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**e_goldsworthy94: **Hey Edwards  
**clarebear95: **He was acting so weird today, I don't know what was up with him. 

Clare vented to her boyfriend over the internet. She had misplaced her phone so this was the only other way she could talk to him.

**e_goldsworthy94: **Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, rewind, and play.

Clare thought about it for a second before replying. She wanted to word it so it didn't seem as creepy as it was actually.

**clarebear95: ** He was very… I don't know, he wasn't Adam. He was being a gentleman, pulled the chair out for me at the Dot. He showed up randomly too.  
**e_goldsworthy94: **You hung out with Adam today?  
**clarebear95: **Yes, he came over randomly; I didn't want to say no to him.  
**e_goldsworthy94: **That's weird that he would go over to your place I didn't know you two were close.  
**clarebear95: **We aren't.

Eli scratched his head, he knew Adam and Clare had hung out once or twice but he knew they weren't close.

He thought a minute before replying to Clare. He didn't want to sound mean but he knew what was going on.

**e_goldsworthy94: **How was Adam acting around you, today?  
**clarebear95: **Somewhat Adam like, but somewhat flirtatious, nervous, I don't know, it was weird.  
**e_goldsworthy94: **Adam was flirting with you? Adam like you, Clare.  
**clarebear95: **Adam likes me? I highly doubt that.  
**e_goldsworthy94: **I know Adam, Clare. He's flirting, hard.  
**clarebear95: **What are we going to do about it?

Eli thought a minute before responding.

**e_goldsworthy94: **I'll talk to him.

He thought a minute before sending another instant message.

**e_goldsworthy94: **I'll handle it.  
**clarebear95: **Oh the famous last words that the famous Elijah Goldsworthy utters before he get in trouble.  
**e_goldsworthy94: **Ha-ha, very funny, Edwards.  
**clarebear95: **I only speak the truth.  
**e_goldsworthy94: **I'll handle it, trust me.  
**clarebear95: **Good luck with that, Eli.  
**e_goldsworthy94: **Yeah, yeah, yeah, Ms. Sarcastic. I have to go more chores call my name.  
**clarebear95: **Alright, Eli, I'll let you know when I locate my phone.  
**e_goldsworthy94: **Ok love, talk to you then.  
**clarebear95: **Bye Eli.  
**e_goldsworthy94: **Bye love.  
**clarebear95: **I miss you, Eli.

Eli hesitated for a minute but couldn't deny it, he missed her too.

**e_goldsworthy94: **I miss you too, love, so much.

**e_goldsworthy94 has signed off.**

Clare logged off her instant messaging service and her facerange page. She was trying to soak in the information Eli had just thrown at her. Adam had a crush on her? That was impossible. Clare knew that Adam liked Fiona, or at least that was what Clare thought. Maybe she had it all wrong.

Eli pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. No missed calls or text messages.

"Damn." He knew Clare hadn't found her phone. She would have tried to get in touch. He opened his contact list and stared at Adams name. Eli wasn't jealous that Adam had a crush on Clare. He just didn't want Adam getting jealous when he and Clare were together.

Eli pressed the call button and put his phone on speaker. He still had chores that needed to be done.

The phone rang three times Adam finally answered.

"Yoski Broski! How them chores treating you?"

Eli rolled his eyes.

"They're chores, what do you think?"  
"That bad, huh?"  
"That bad? I got them coming out my ass already and my mom keeps giving me more."  
"That sucks."  
"Did you hang out with Clare today?"

Adam was taken aback. He didn't expect Clare to tell Eli they had gotten together.

"W-what?" Adam stumbled over his words.  
"Did you hang out with Clare today? Yes or no?"

He didn't mean to sound angry. He was just tired of Adam crushing on his girlfriends.

"Yes, I didn't think it'd be problematic though." Adam's tone was becoming defensive.  
"It isn't. I just didn't like that she thinks you were flirting with her."  
"Flirting? Me? N-no, I wasn't flirting with her." 

The fact that Adam stumbled over a word told Eli everything he needed to know.

"Of course you were flirting, just be honest."

Adam sighed.

"Ok, I was flirting. Fiona is never going to like me so I thought.." Eli cut him off.  
"So you thought trying to get with my girl would work better?"  
"Whatever, Eli." The call went dead. Adam had hung up. Eli shrugged. He wasn't going to sweat it.

Eli's phone soon started ringing and it was Clare's set ring tone. A smile crept across Eli's face as he hit the 'send' button to answer the phone.

"Hey love." His phone was on speaker still so he was quick to pull it away from his ear when she spoke.

"Hey Eli."  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"I'm good, how are you?" He shrugged like Clare could see him. That was one of his bad habits.

"I'm ok, considering my best friend was flirting with my girlfriend.  
"It wasn't that bad, Eli, just a little innocent flirting."  
"I know, but still, Edwards, he always does it. He's done it with every girl I've ever crushed on. He did it with Julia too."  
"I think he's just insecure, Eli. I mean look at what Fiona did to him."  
"Still, he can't find some other girl? He did like Bianca."  
"Bianca wasn't every nice to him either."  
"I know."

Eli turned the phone off of speaker and put it to his ear. He sat down in the chair in the kitchen. He'd been doing chores nonstop for the past two hours. He figured he deserved a break.

"How much longer are you going to be grounded for? I'm so bored."

Eli smiled; he couldn't believe she missed him that much.

"Just a few more days, love. I think you can survive."  
"Yeah I guess I can."

"So he flirted with you? Seriously?" Alli couldn't help but be surprised. Clare didn't strike her as Adam's type.

"Yeah, it was so weird."  
"Why would he flirt with his friends' girlfriend? It's not very respectful to his friend."  
"He's insecure, All. Bianca was not very nice to him and then Fiona stood him up."  
"So? It doesn't mean he can flirt with his friend's girlfriend."  
"I know, but still, I don't want to be mean to him, he isn't mean to me."  
"Still you date his best friend; he shouldn't be flirting with you like that."  
"It was one time, I didn't make the big deal out of it, Eli did, and I understand where he's coming from."  
"As in?" Alli wasn't too sure what Clare meant.  
"Eli claims Adam has done this with all the girls Eli has crushed on and even with Julia."  
"Oh wow, I didn't realize." Alli broke off.  
"Neither did I. Eli is nothing but a mystery to me still."  
"And you're his girlfriend, imagine how much of a mystery he is to everyone else."  
"Very true. Adam is a mystery all in himself. Especially with him being an F to M."  
"An F to M?" Alli questioned. Now Clare had done it. Not everyone knew about Adam.  
"Promise you won't tell anyone? Not everyone knows about Adam."  
"I promise."  
"He's a female to male transgender."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Clare couldn't believe when she woke up past noon for the second time in a week. Thank God it was winter break. She got up and did her whole hygiene routine before she even thought to check her cell phone.

She rolled her neck around to stretch it out. Her phone was lit up when she finally turned her attention to it.

Clare made her way over to it and picked it up, flipping it open in the process.

"Two missed calls, six text messages and a voicemail. Are you kidding me?" she whispered to herself.

Four out of the six text messages were from Alli, the girl never knew when to quit. One was from Eli, a cute little 'Good morning, I miss you' text and one was from Adam.

'I'm sorry about flirting with you yesterday, Clare; I've just been shot down so many times. I guess I thought getting a girl like you to flirt with me would give me a confidence boost.'

Clare smiled; she thought it was sweet that he was apologizing, even though he didn't realize he was going it to begin with. Clare opened a blank text and thought for a minute or two before replying.

'I know you meant well for yourself, Adam. I also understand that you didn't mean to be doing it in the first place. Thank you for apologizing. Adam.'

Clare checked the two missed calls and saw that they were just from her dad so she didn't bother checking her voicemail. She soon received a text back from Adam.

'I know, but still, it was disrespectful to Eli and I shouldn't have done it.'

Clare shot a text back almost instantly.

'I understand, Adam. Have you apologized to Eli?'

She made her way over to her closet and chose what she was going to wear. Her phone started ringing; it was Eli's set ringtone. Clare fished the phone out of the pocket of her robe and flipped it open, answering the call.

"Good morning, or should I say, Good afternoon." Eli chuckled.  
"Good afternoon love, how'd you sleep?"  
"Pretty good, what about you?"  
"I slept like a baby. Guess what?"  
"What, Eli?"  
"My parents want to meet you. Do you think you could do dinner here tonight?" Clare smiled; she couldn't wait to meet his parents.

"I'll see what my mom has planned and let you know."  
"OK, love."  
"So Adam texted me apologizing for what happened yesterday.  
"Did he? Well at least he apologized to one of us." Clare crinkled her nose.  
"He didn't apologize to you?"  
"Nope. Why would he? He doesn't care, Clare. I don't think he ever has."  
"I don't think that's true, Eli. He cares, he just has a weird way of showing it."  
"Adam's a mystery to all of us. I don't understand why he does what he does sometimes."  
"Not many people do, Eli."

Eli was spinning around in his computer chair when a knock on his door knocked him out of his thoughts and his chair.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. His head made contact with whatever was on his floor, his room was a hoarders paradise.

"Who is it?" he stood up and rubbed the now growing lump on his head.

"It's dad bud! Can I come in?" Eli rolled his eyes, his dad knew the rules, no ones allowed in his room.

"Of course not! You know the rules; I'll be out in a second."

Eli tidied up the stack of whatever his head had came in contact with and headed out of his room. He looked left, right, up and down but couldn't find his father

"Dad?" he called.  
"Mom's room, champ!" he called back. Eli shook his head. His dad was on the road so much he didn't even consider their room his and hers. Eli walked down the hall and into his parents' bedroom.

"Yeah, dad?" he was curious as to what his dad could possibly want.

"Come sit," His dad patted the bed next to him.  
"Let's chat." Eli crinkled his nose.  
"What's up, Dad?" he was skeptical now.

His dad gave him the 'we need to talk' look. Eli shook his head and sat down on the bed next to his dad.

"Alright, dad, what'd I do now and what's my punishment?" his dad chuckled.  
"You didn't do anything, Champ. I just wanted to talk."  
"About what exactly, Bullfrog."

His dad chuckled again. Eli only called him Bullfrog when he was serious.

"Well son, you're with Clare now and I'm glad you're happy. But I don't want you to make the same "mistakes" with Clare that you made with Julia." Bullfrog did air quotes around the word mistakes'. Eli rolled his eyes.

"You are not trying to have a sex talk with me, are you dad?" his dad nodded.  
"The mistakes you made with Julia are in the past. I just want to make sure you're safe, son." Eli just stared at Bullfrog.  
"You don't know Clare, dad. She wears a purity ring and worships God. We won't be doing anything unless we get married, trust me." Bullfrog nodded but went digging through the bed side table drawer anyway. He pulled out a new box of condoms, which made Eli face-palm himself.

"Can't you just trust me, dad. I'm not going to do anything with Clare."  
"I trust you; I just want you to be ready incase."

Eli took the box of condoms and left his parents room. He couldn't believe his dad just couldn't believe him.

Clare didn't know what to do she was so bored.

"Eli's grounded, Alli's got some family dinner thing later and I really don't want to see Adam after yesterday."

Mrs. Edwards shrugged. She didn't know what to tell her daughter.

"Aren't you going over to Eli's for dinner? To meet his parents, right?" Clare's face lit up as she remembered what her plans for the night were.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're going to let me go?"  
"Of course. I've met Elijah. It's time his parents meet my little angel."

Clare smiled and shook her head.

"Oh mom."

Clare got up from where she was sitting at the island in her kitchen and made her way over to the stairs. Her phone was somewhere up in her room and she had to go locate it if she wanted to get a hold of Eli.

By the time she realized she had left her phone upstairs and went to retrieve it, she had a text, missed call and a voicemail message. She quickly dialed Eli's number without checking any of the three. Eli answered immediately.

"Did you get either of the messages I left you on your phone?"  
"I didn't check them before I called you."  
"It would have been nice if you would have checked. Bullfrog and CeCe are bringing me to pick you up. They would like to meet your parents." Clare somewhat panicked.

"My parents? My mom is the only one that's here. My dad's never really here anymore."  
"It's ok, love, they know what's going on with your parents so meeting just you mom is fine."  
"Are you sure, Eli? If they want to meet both of my parents I can see if they can stand each other long enough."  
"I'm very sure, Edwards, they just want to introduce themselves."  
"Ok, I'll let my mom know. How long do you think until you come over?"  
"Roughly a half hour, forty five minutes the most. I need to find something to wear and change." Clare chuckled.  
"You're worse than a girl."  
"Don't push your luck, Edwards." Clare laughed again.  
"You know I'm kidding, Eli."  
"I know. I'll shoot you a text when we're on our way."  
"Ok, see you then, Eli."  
"Bye, love."

Clare hung up the phone and walked over to her closet. She wanted to look nice and make a good first impression.


End file.
